QUE HAY DETRAS
by Quiin94
Summary: ONE-SHOOT DE CINCO CAPIS / Bella se entera que Edward la engaño con su ex y que ella espera un hijo de el, por lo que huye y empieza una vida pero sin saber que Edward descubre la verdad de su huida tres años despues y la busca
1. BELLA POV

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

**NOTA: PRIMERO ESCUCHEN LA CANCION DE REBELDE - QUE HAY DETRAS =)**

* * *

**QUE HAY DETRÁS ONE-SHOOT**

**BELLA POV**

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que deje todo en EEUU.

Todo por un amor que duele hasta la medula así es, deje amigos y familia sin decir un simple a dios siempre me pregunto como tomaron mi huida porque eso es lo que hice.

Soy Bella Swan medico cirujana y trabajo en Francia en el hospital "American Hospital of Paris" en el área de cirugía.

Todo comenzó hace 6 meses atrás…

_Inicio Flash-Back_

_Estaba en mi departamento terminando de arreglarme para irme al hospital. Ya era una semana desde que mi pareja Edward Cullen medico cirujano en cardiología nos peleamos_

_Todo porque encontré en su camisa señas de labial rojo de mujer peleamos pero no terminamos cosa que me duele saber que me es infiel que hice para que me haga esto._

_Sin querer me vi en el espejo y una lagrima salió de mis ojos, la limpie rápidamente y Salí corriendo al hospital._

_Toda la mañana se me hizo pesado ya que todos en el hospital sabían de mi discusión con Edward por eso trataba de que no me afectara cosa que me era difícil._

_Así acabe una semana mas y sin querer un mes desde que Edward me había engañado, estar en una misma habitación nos afectaba de sobremanera, y las cirugías eran insoportables peleamos muy constantemente a veces llegábamos a tratar de arreglar las cosa entre nosotros pero no nada serbia._

_Ya dos meses desde que terminamos, pero los dos poco a poco estábamos recuperándonos de la pelea y discusiones constante, comenzábamos a vivir juntos y tratando de recuperar la confianza del uno al otro. Pero no todo es color de rosa._

_Estaba en mi turno nocturno en el hospital de New York. Estaba con unos historiales en mis manos revisándolos ya que eran casos de cirugías de médicos que estuvieron trabajando antes en el hospital y entre tantos historiales había uno que me faltaban ciertos resultados de unos exámenes así que me dirigí a los archivos donde se encontraban todos los historiales. Como todo estaba oscuro no tuve mucho la necesidad de encender la luz ya que la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana era suficiente._

_Me dedique a buscar dicho historial, que me asuste cuando sentí que alguien entraba a la habitación me escondí un poco para ver quien era y vi que eran las enfermeras mas cotorras del hospital así que no me importo y seguí buscando pero su conversación me llamo la atención._

_No sabes de lo que me entere dijo Jessica_

_Dime de que se trata dijo Lauren_

_Es que Heidi esta embarazada dijo Jessica_

_¿Cómo? – pero sabes ¿Quién es el padre? Dijo Lauren_

_Siiii – lo se dijo Jessica_

_Dímelo que me muero por saberlo dijo Lauren impaciente_

_Es el Doctor Edward Cullen dijo Jessica_

_Pobre de la Doctora Swan cuando se entera jajaj dijo Lauren_

_Sii lo que va suceder quiero verlo en primera fila dijo Jessica_

_Bueno vámonos esto queda entre no dijo Lauren _

_Claro que sii vamos dijo Jessica y salieron de la habitación_

_No lo podía creer que Edward si me engaño y con quien todavía con su ex y ahora ve ser padre no aguante mas y me arrodille y llore en silencio._

_Después de un rato de desahogarme y tranquilizarme termine mi turno me fui directo a mi departamento cuando llegue fui directo a mi habitación y vi a Edward dormido plácidamente solo de verlo así las lagrima salieron con facilidad así que Salí de la habitación y me fui al despacho ahí prendí mi ordenador._

_Y comencé a revisar mi correo, y me encontré con una grata sorpresa esa seria mi salida para olvidar todo lo que hay aquí en EEUU._

_Encontré que me brindaban una plaza como jefe del área de cirugía y no lo pensé dos veces y acepte diciendo que estaría haya en dos días. Y apague el ordenador y compre a esa hora un boleto a Francia para dentro de dos días. Y me fui a la habitación y me encerré en el baño y preferí ducharme bajo la regadera llore como nunca, alrededor de una hora Salí ya con mi pijama y me acosté a lado de el. Y me quede dormida._

_De aquella noche pasaron tan rápidos que solo recuerdo la ultima vez que hicimos el amor._

_Habíamos salido temprano del hospital y llegamos al departamento con comida china que compramos en el camino. Entre risa comimos, pero mi mente estaba en que tenia que dejarlo ser feliz y que se case con Heidi y criar a su hijo._

_Después de la cena me levante a recoger todo y estaba lavando los platos cuando sentí dos manos sujetando mi cintura y besando mi cuello._

_Amor te necesito dijo Edward con una voz sensual_

_Mmm – deja que termine de lavar los platos dije tratando de no dejarme llevar por la sensaciones que me producía Edward_

_Deja eso si dijo Edward y sin mas me volteo y capturo mis labios y yo sin mas resistencia lleve mis manos a su nuca y acaricie eso cabellos que me vuelven loca._

_Entre caricias y besos tiernos, poco a poco nos despojamos de cada prenda de ropa que nos estorbaban y sin más llegamos a la habitación._

_Edward se dedico a mimarme como nunca tan delicado. Como siempre cada beso, mordida y lamida que le daba a mi senos._

_Cuando dejo besos húmedos en todo mi cuerpo y con una delicadeza yo correspondí también haciéndolo suspirar con cada una de mis caricias, es ultima noche no hubo apuros todo era despacio y con amor. Cuando me penetro los solo suspiramos y no vimos a los ojos en cada embestida eran lentas pero placenteras. De un momento a otro un fuerte y placentero clímax nos azoto a los dos con eso se me salió un lagrima que por suerte Edward lo confundió con una gota de sudor._

_Edward salió de mi y me acomodo en su pecho y nos arropo y antes de que caiga profundamente dormido dijo las palabras que siempre marcaron mi corazón y mi alma _

_Un simple y pero con un gran significado un TE AMO. _

_Después de cerciorarme de que este bien dormido me levante me duche en el baño de la habitación de huéspedes de nuestro departamento y vi la hora iban hacer la 23:00 y mi vuelo salía a las 00:00 así que sin mas cogí la maleta con lo necesario que había preparado y le escribí una carta unas simple pero sentidas palabras._

_**Querido Edward:**_

_**Cuando leas esta corta carta yo ya estaré bien lejos, Me voy por una razón que me impide ser feliz contigo y que no tengo derechos a reclamos.**_

_**Y cuando sepas la verdad por la que me fui entenderás que hice bien, no olvides que te amo y dentro de mí hay mi razón de existir **_

_**Con Amor deseo que seas feliz **_

_**B.S.**_

_El deje en el mesón con una de la Fresia que me regalo hace dos días, agarre mi maleta y Salí del departamento directo al aeropuerto donde comenzaba mi nueva vida._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Con lagrimas en los ojos me levante hoy tenia turno en la tarde. Despues de mi llegada me entere de mi embarazo hoy ya en 6 meses sabría si tendría una niña o un niño.

Me dirgi directo al baño me duche, cambie y desayune y Sali al patio trasero de mi casa. Si compre una casa con mis ahorros, y queda a una hora del hospital y es en el boque.

Camine a mi refugio en estos últimos 6 meses en mi padro. Puse una manta caliente en el suelo y me acosté acariciando mi vientre ya abultado.

Cogi mi Ipoh y lo conecte y cerre los ojos y las lagrimas salían con facilidad ya que esta canción decía todo lo que encerraba en mi corazón, mi alma y el solo el.

_Pensando en ti... _

_puedo ver el matiz, _

_y el reflejo de mi de depresión _

_puedo ver el perfil _

_del fantasma que hay en mi interior _

_y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir _

_y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti _

_y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin _

_porque me asusta descifrar _

_qué habrá detrás de ti _

_Qué hay detrás _

_de una lágrima _

_qué hay detrás _

_de la fragilidad _

_qué hay detrás _

_del último adiós _

_qué hay detrás _

_cuando acaba el amor _

_qué hay detrás... _

_Puedo ver desde aquí mis recuerdos persiguiéndote _

_puedo ver el perfil de mi sombra sobre la pared _

_y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir _

_y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti _

_y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin _

_porque me asusta decifrar _

_qué habrá detrás de ti _

_Qué hay detrás _

_de una lágrima _

_qué hay detrás _

_de la fragilidad _

_qué hay detrás _

_del último adiós _

_que hay detras _

_cuando acaba el amor _

_qué hay detrás _

_qué hay detrás _

_qué hay detrás _

_qué hay detrás _

_(qué habré detrás de ti) _

Qué hay detrás

de una lágrima

qué hay detrás

de la fragilidad

qué hay detrás

del último adiós

qué hay detrás

cuando acaba el amor

qué hay detrás...

qué hay detrás...

qué hay detrás...

qué hay detrás...

No se pero me quede dormida, a lo que me levante vi que tenia exactamente una hora para llegar al hospital. Así que me levante recogí todo y Salí hacia la casa. Deje todo cerrado y me subí a mi auto un mini cooper color rojo.

Cuando llegue al hospital salude a todos y me dirigi a mi despacho me cambie, pero como hoy no había cirugías. Fui donde Aina la ginecóloga del hospital.

Hola Aina dije con una sonrisa

Bella dijo y me abrazo (esta conversación es en francés )

Que te trae por qui dijo Aina

Pues quiero saber el sexo de mi bebe dije emocionada

Pues que esperamos vamos hacerte esa ecografía dijo levantándose y guiándome al cuarto de ecos.

Acuéstate dijo Aina

Todo fue tan rápido que en el momento en que me dijo es un hermoso niño, las lagrimas se me salieron. Un niño que ha de ser igual a Edward.

Después de eso me dedique a arreglar todo para la llegada de mi Anthony como lo nombre.

Los últimos meses pasaron volando y así 3 años en que aquella canción de REBELDE – QUE HAY DETRÁS siempre estará marcada en mi corazón.

* * *

**LA ESCRIBI PORQUE ME INSPIRO LA CANCION DE REBELDE - QUE HAY DETRAS **

**ASI QUE OJALA LES GUSTE =) Y TIENE TRES CAPITULOS. =)**


	2. EDWARD POV

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

**NOTA: PRIMERO ESCUCHEN LA CANCION DE REBELDE - QUE HAY DETRAS =) Y PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA =)**

* * *

**EDWARD POV **

_Inicio Flash-Back_

_Después de aquella mañana en la que desperté solo en mi cama. Me invadió un miedo de perdida, así que me levante buscándola por todo el departamento. Cuando ya me di por vencido encontré una nota._

_**Querido Edward:**_

_**Cuando leas esta corta carta yo ya estaré bien lejos, Me voy por una razón que me impide ser feliz contigo y que no tengo derechos a reclamos.**_

_**Y cuando sepas la verdad por la que me fui entenderás que hice bien, no olvides que te amo y dentro de mí hay mi razón de existir**_

_**Con Amor deseo que seas feliz**_

_**B.S.**_

_No se que me quería decir y de que se trataba pero, ella sabia que esa vez que la engañe fue porque estaba borracho y me acosté con mi ex cosa que me arrepiento de sobremanera. _

_Esa simple nota me dejo claro que ya no estaba conmigo que no me quería._

_Y así paso 6 meses desde que se fue desde que mi corazón no latía más solo para sobrevivir. La busco y la busque pero las fuerza se me acabaron._

_Ya no era el mismo mi familia lo noto y no entienden porque me dejo no lo entiendo, todos estamos mal desde que Carlisle se entero al día siguiente de su renuncia y que tramito todo sin que nadie si enterara y que su remplazo llegara esa misma mañana en que ella ya no estaba._

_El hospital se convirtió en mi calvario, día tras día. Heidi mi ex quería que volviéramos pero yo no, discutimos y en esa discusión deje en claro que lo que paso entre nosotros solo fue producto de una borrachera. Cosa que entendió de inmediato. De ahí no me molesto mas pero siempre que la veía andaba feliz._

_Alice y Ross, estaban triste porque su mejor amiga se fue sin decir nada. Sus padres también quedaron tristes igual que su hermana Vanessa._

_En esos 6 meses vivía en nuestro departamento dejo todo casi todas sus cosas solo se llevo sus cosas de aseo y nada mas, sus cuentas estaban cerradas, era como que la tierra se la tragara._

_Aun recuerdo cuando estaba en el despacho de nuestro departamento, revisando unos historiales. Como necesitaba un libro me levante y comencé a buscarlo cuando lo encontré lo saque y cayo un disco me agache y vi la portada era de Rebelde el cual Bella, Alice y Ross les encantaba igual que la novela mexicana._

_Lo cogi y lo pueso en el ordenador y vi una canción en particular que me gusto su titulo QUE HAY DETRÁS la puse. _

_Cuando comenzó sonar las lagrimas comenzaron a salir con facilidad y me sente en el piso y abrace mis piernas y llore todo lo que duro la canción y mas…._

_Pensando en ti..._

_puedo ver el matiz,_

_y el reflejo de mi de depresión_

_puedo ver el perfil_

_del fantasma que hay en mi interior_

_y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir_

_y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti_

_y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin_

_porque me asusta descifrar_

_qué habrá detrás de ti_

_Qué hay detrás_

_de una lágrima_

_qué hay detrás_

_de la fragilidad_

_qué hay detrás_

_del último adiós_

_qué hay detrás_

_cuando acaba el amor_

_qué hay detrás..._

_Puedo ver desde aquí mis recuerdos persiguiéndote_

_puedo ver el perfil de mi sombra sobre la pared_

_y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir_

_y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti_

_y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin_

_porque me asusta decifrar_

_qué habrá detrás de ti_

_Qué hay detrás_

_de una lágrima_

_qué hay detrás_

_de la fragilidad_

_qué hay detrás_

_del último adiós_

_que hay detras_

_cuando acaba el amor_

_qué hay detrás_

_qué hay detrás_

_qué hay detrás_

_qué hay detrás_

_(qué habré detrás de ti)_

_Qué hay detrás_

_de una lágrima_

_qué hay detrás_

_de la fragilidad_

_qué hay detrás_

_del último adiós_

_qué hay detrás_

_cuando acaba el amor_

_qué hay detrás..._

_qué hay detrás..._

_qué hay detrás..._

_qué hay detrás..._

_Después de haberla escuchado se convirtió en mi canción que se lleva recuerdos que siempre estarán grabados en mi mente, corazón y alma._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Tantos recuerdos que tengo, cuanto te extraño ya son 3 años que no se nada de ti. Me levante de me dirigí a al baño me duche y Salí a comer afuera con mi padre.

- Hola papa dije con una sonrisa que mas pareció una mueca

- Hijo, toma asiento dijo Carlisle

- ¿Cómo están todos? Dije

- Bien sobrellevándolo y tu Edward ¿Cómo estas realmente? Y no mientas dijo Carlisle mi padre

- Tratando de llevarlo, bien sabes que la amo papa en estos 3 años no la olvido la amo y no se porque se fue así solo dejando una nota papa, no hay rastro de ella nadie la encuentra dije frustrado con mis manos en mi cabello y agarrándolo con fuerza.

- Hijo todos estamos pasando por lo mismo, Alice esta feliz y triste a la vez ya que se entero que esta embaraza y tiene 3 meses y Ross esta en los mismos ánimos y mas depresiva en su ultima etapa del embarazo de los gemelo. Pero ellas lo tratan de llevarlo dijo Carlisle

- Voy hacer tío de por triple partida, me alegra por mi hermana y cuñada dije

- Si ves Edward anda visítalas y habla con ellas pues también te necesita y sobre todo tu hermana dijo Carlisle

- Ok, papa un día de estos saldré con ellas si dije

Después de eso nos dedicamos y comer y contarme como van las cosas en casa y los chicos, me dijo que Jasper ahora es jefe del área de Siquiatría de un hospital de trastornos mentales. Y que Emmet sigue bien en su bufet de abogados igual que Ross y Alice con mama en la compañía de decoraciones de interiores.

Después de eso me dirigí a dar una vuelta hasta que sean las 18:00 para mi turno nocturno en el hospital. Después de dar varias vueltas ya faltaba menos de 5 minutos para las 18:00 y decidí irme al hospital.

Cuando llegue, me entere que hoy tengo el ala de emergencias así que me dirigía a los cambiadores ya que eran mixtos. Entre y busque la ropa que tenia que ponerme, esta apunto de cambiarme cuando escuche unos cuchicheos y en eso reconocí la voz de Heidi mi ex como no quería toparme me encerré un uno de los cambiadores que había ahí y me que de en silencio.

-Heidi, ya tranquilízate si dijo Tanya ya que reconocí su voz chillona

-Es que no puedo tranquilizarme dijo Heidi cabreada

-Muy bien sabemos porque lo esta pero no crees que esta lejos y tienes el camino libre dijo Tanya

-Si lo se pero, aunque no es sigue estorbando dijo Heidi

-Lo se el plan no sirvió de mucho pero ya no esta aquí y quien sabe donde esta pero no creo que regrese dijo Tanya

-Bueno eso si, todo gracias las cotorras de Jessica y Lauren que regaron ese rumor dijo Heidi

-Pero hablando enserio Heidi, te acostaste con Edward si o no dijo Tanya

-No para nada después de estar bien borracho se quedo dormido dijo Heidi

-En serio pero como le hiciste para que te creyera dijo Tanya

-Bueno después de quedarse dormido lo desnude por completo y yo hice lo mismo y me quede dormida y al día siguiente deje seña de labial en el cuello de su corbata dijo muy tranquila Heidi

-Eres una maestra bueno a lo del rumor de ayude yo de que estabas supuestamente embarazada fue le cereza que le pusimos al pastel, para que Bella se creyera y huyera dijo Tanya

-Si, somos unas genias dijo Heidi

Me enfurecí tanto que Salí del cubículo de donde estaba y corrí hasta la puerta y le puse el cerrojo.

-Con que ustedes planearon todo para que Bella se fuera no dije con una ira tremenda.

-Si y no me arrepiento de nada, por que eres mio dijo Heidi

-No soy tuyo y nunca te ame dije

-Estas ciego se que me amas dijo Heidi acercándose

-No le dije y le tome de las muñecas y la senté en uno de los asientos que había ahí

-Ahora me explican bien todo su plan "GENIAS" dije la ultima palabra haciendo comillas.

Después de eso Salí corriendo a mi departamento en el camino llame a los chicos, que no demoraron en venir y en el departamento les conté todo y también les dije lo del CD que encontré hace 3 años.

-Donde encontraste el disco dijo Alice levantándose del sillón

-En el despacho por dije confundido

-Bella cuando quiere ocultar algo siempre lo guarda entre los libros pues dicen que son buenos ocultando secretos dijo Alice

-Si, eso es verdad Bella siempre ocultaba entre libros sus secretos por asi decirlo dijo Ross levantándose

-Chicos vamos al despacho, si Bella huyo algo tuvo que esconder no dijo Alice

Todos seguimos Alice al despacho y nos dedicamos a buscar en la mayoría de libros que Bella le encantaba, pero nada encontrábamos, ya me estaba desilusionando.

-No encontramos nada dije triste

-Si, Alice no hay nada dijo Emmet con niño pequeño

-Amor dijo Alice

-Dime mi querida Alice dijo Jasper

-Te acuerdas, que tu hace un tiempo en este ordenador, instalastes un programa tipo espía que guarda todo lo que se hace en el mismo desde documentos, fotos, contraseñas, etc. dijo Alice

-Si, porque lo preguntas Amor dijo Jasper

-Esta todavía instalado dijo Alice

-Si dijo Jasper

-Hermanito, desde cuando no ocupas el ordenador ¿? Dijo Alice

-Bueno en estos 3 últimos años solo lo he ocupado 1 o 3 veces, ¿Por qué la pregunta? Dije

-Jasper, puedes recuperar la información de hace 3 años dijo Alice

-Si, Edward dijo que no lo ha ocupado mucho, pues si puedo recuperar la información por ¿? Dijo Jasper

-Si, Bella se fue tuvo que haber manejado este ordenador y aquí tenemos la respuesta dijo Alice

-Duende, eres un genio dijo Emmet

-Si, en donde tienes la cabeza que recién la ocupas dijo Ross

-Mmm, malos dijo Alice sacando la lengua como niña pequeña

Después de eso nos pusimos manos a la obra Jasper, siempre fue bueno con los ordenadores por lo que le llevo entre recuperar la información y las contraseñas mas o menos una hora. Todos estábamos cansados, Alice y Ross se fueron a costar en la habitación de huéspedes ya que el embarazo las cansaba rápidamente. Emmet se quedo dormido en el sillón del despacho con un montón de envolturas de chocolate. Jasper y yo estábamos sentados frente al ordenador trabajando, ya me estaba quedando dormido cuando Jasper encontró lo que necesitábamos.

-Eureka dijo Jasper

-Que encontrasteis dije emocionado

-Encontré, los emails de Bella en la fecha de dos días antes de su huida dijo Jasper

-Puedes abrirlos dijo

-Si déjame ver dijo Jasper y tecleo un poco y los abrió

-Mira dijo Jasper

Comencé a leer:

Querida señorita Isabella Swan:

Les escribimos del "American Hospital of Paris" para ofrecerle el puesto de jefe del área de cirugía. Ya que tenemos buenas recomendaciones de uno de los mejores maestros de acá en Francia que repartió clases en la universidad de Dartmouth College.

Ante todo le dejamos los datos del maestro y lo que el puesto de trabajo le ofrece.

De ante mano muchas gracias y esperamos pronto du respuesta.

Muy atentamente el director del "American Hospital of Paris" 

Dr. Aaron Boissieu

Después de leer estaba eufórico y emocionado, sabia donde estaba y que estaba trabajando.

-Jasper, averigua los datos del director y quiero comunicarme con el lo antes posible dije

-Ok, dame el resto de la noche y te doy toda la información que me pides dijo Jasper convincente.

Después de que Jasper se quedara haciendo sus investigaciones, me dirigí a la habitación hacer una maleta por lo menos para una semana, cuando hube terminado me tome una ducha y me acosté en la cama un rato pero de un momento a otro me quede profundamente dormido.

Cuando me desperté el sol acababa de salir así que solo me cambie de ropa y me fui a la cocina y prepare mucha comida, ya que Alice, Ross y Emmet comían como una tropa de soldados.

Cuando termine de preparar el desayuno me sente en un taburete de la cocina y me dispuse a tomar una taza de café, cuando veo que Alice como Ross salían de la habitación restregándose los ojos.

-Bueno días dije con una sonrisa

-Encontraron algo dijo Alice sentándose a lado mio

-Sip dije feliz

-Pero dinos de una vez Edward dijo Ross desesperada

-Encontramos un email donde le ofrecían trabajo en un hospital en Frnacia, en el cual acepto dije

-Decir Bella en estos 3 años ha estado en Francia dijo Alice

-Si dije

-Bueno y que esperas para irte dijo Ross

-Estoy esperando que tu hermano consiga la información del hospital y del director del mismo dije

-Ha ok, bueno yo me dedico a comer dijo Ross

-Y yo dijo Alice

-Mmm ¡! – huele a comida dijo Emmet asomándose en la cocina

-Come mi osito dijo Ross

-EDWARD ¡! – encontré todo lo que me pides aquí esta dijo Jasper asomándose a la cocina y saludando a Alice

Después de eso me dedique hacer llamadas y llamadas diciendo que deseaba una cita con el director, y dando como mentira que era para un proyecto comunitario en Francia.

Como agradezco a mis padres de haberme obligado ha estudiar Francés. Después de alrededor de unos 3 horas ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba. Los chicos se dedicaron a buscarme boleto de avión y estadía cerca del hospital.

Cuando conseguí todo, me dispuse hablar con mis padres y mis suegros todo lo que ha pasado y el porqué de la huida de Bella.

Después toda mi familia e incluyendo a mis suegros me fueron a dejar al aeropuerto. Y con eso me aborde al avión. Estaba sentado en uno de los asientos de primera clase. Y saque mi iPod y lo encendí y la primera canción que comenzó a entonar fue de Rebelde – QUE HAY DETRÁS. Y me quede dormido entre lágrimas.

Pensando en ti...

puedo ver el matiz,

y el reflejo de mi de depresión

puedo ver el perfil

del fantasma que hay en mi interior

y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir

y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti

y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin

porque me asusta descifrar

qué habrá detrás de ti

Qué hay detrás

de una lágrima

qué hay detrás

de la fragilidad

qué hay detrás

del último adiós

qué hay detrás

cuando acaba el amor

qué hay detrás...

Puedo ver desde aquí mis recuerdos persiguiéndote

puedo ver el perfil de mi sombra sobre la pared

y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir

y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti

y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin

porque me asusta decifrar

qué habrá detrás de ti

Qué hay detrás

de una lágrima

qué hay detrás

de la fragilidad

qué hay detrás

del último adiós

que hay detras

cuando acaba el amor

qué hay detrás

qué hay detrás

qué hay detrás

qué hay detrás

(qué habré detrás de ti)

Qué hay detrás

de una lágrima

qué hay detrás

de la fragilidad

qué hay detrás

del último adiós

qué hay detrás

cuando acaba el amor

qué hay detrás...

qué hay detrás...

qué hay detrás...

qué hay detrás...

* * *

**SOLO FALTA TRES CAPIS OJALA LES GUSTE =)**


	3. BELLA POV REENCUENTRO

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

**NOTA: PRIMERO ESCUCHEN LA CANCION DE REBELDE - QUE HAY DETRAS =)**

* * *

**BELLA POV **

Hoy había salido del trabajo temprano y me dirigí a la casa ya que extrañaba horrores a mi Anthony.

Cuando llegue me encontré con Annabelle dándole su aperitivo de la tarde a mi Anthony.

(Conversación en Francés)

-Buenas tardes Annabelle dije con una sonrisa

-Buenas tardes señora Isabella dijo Annabelle con una sonrisa

-Y no vas a saludar a tu mama dije haciendo un puchero.

Anthony se dio cuenta de mi presencia que corrió a mis brazos. Mi hijo en estos últimos 3 años hablaba _ingles_ y el francés perfectamente. Conmigo solo habla ingles con el resto puro Francés.

-Mami te extrañe dijo Anthony con un puchero

-Y yo a ti mi principito dije

Anthony era puro padre, se parecía a Edward físicamente al 100% tanto sus gestos como, manías. La tarde la pasamos entre juegos y risas con mi hijo. Annabelle era la niñera y la encargada de la casa ya que Anthony no le gustaba la guardería tuve que conseguir alguien que le encante los niños como los que haceres del hogar.

Ya a la entrada de la noche nos pusimos a comer la cena que preparo Annabelle, ella siempre comía con nosotros la cena, la queríamos como un nana.

Después de la cena, nos fuimos a dormir, Anthony siempre a media noche se levantaba y se iba dormir conmigo. Ya que le tenía miedo a dormir solo.

Como era fin de semana. Annabelle tenía sus dos días libres ya que Anthony y yo la pasábamos juntos.

Así que la mañana dio un día para salir y pasear así que Anthony y yo salimos a pasear al parque y a lugares que nos encantaba.

Después de pasear toda la mañana ya en la tarde nos fuimos al parque ya que Anthony le gustaba jugar mucho ahí. Mientras Anthony jugaba con unos niños no muy lejos de mi yo me dispuse a leer uno de mis libros favoritos CUMBRES BORRACOSCAS, y escuchando música de mi iPod. Y lo primero que empezó a entonar fue QUE HAY DETRÁS – REBELDE:

Pensando en ti...

puedo ver el matiz,

y el reflejo de mi de depresión

puedo ver el perfil

del fantasma que hay en mi interior

y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir

y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti

y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin

porque me asusta descifrar

qué habrá detrás de ti

Qué hay detrás

de una lágrima

qué hay detrás

de la fragilidad

qué hay detrás

del último adiós

qué hay detrás

cuando acaba el amor

qué hay detrás...

Puedo ver desde aquí mis recuerdos persiguiéndote

puedo ver el perfil de mi sombra sobre la pared

y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir

y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti

y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin

porque me asusta decifrar

qué habrá detrás de ti

Qué hay detrás

de una lágrima

qué hay detrás

de la fragilidad

qué hay detrás

del último adiós

que hay detras

cuando acaba el amor

qué hay detrás

qué hay detrás

qué hay detrás

qué hay detrás

(qué habré detrás de ti)

Qué hay detrás

de una lágrima

qué hay detrás

de la fragilidad

qué hay detrás

del último adiós

qué hay detrás

cuando acaba el amor

qué hay detrás...

qué hay detrás...

qué hay detrás...

qué hay detrás...

Las lágrimas salieron con facilidad. Así que me saque los audífonos de mis oído y deje aun lado con el libro. Cuando me estaba limpiando la lagrimas escuche la voz que no crei volver a escucharla en mucho tiempo fije mi mirada hacia arriba y vi al hombre que robo mi corazón y de quien todavía le pertenece.

-Edward dije tartamudeando

* * *

**LA ESCRIBI PORQUE ME INSPIRO LA CANCION DE REBELDE - QUE HAY DETRAS**

**ASI QUE OJALA LES GUSTE =) Y TIENE CINCO CAPIS CAPITULOS. =)**


	4. EDWARD POV REENCUENTRO

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

**NOTA: PRIMERO ESCUCHEN LA CANCION DE REBELDE - QUE HAY DETRAS =)**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

El vuelo había sido largo por lo que llegue el día viernes a las 15:00 a Francia. Así que lo primero que hice fue irme al hotel, donde me duche y comí algo y por las mismas Salí hacia el hospital ya que mi cita a las 17:00.

Cuando llegue al hospital me anuncie que había llegado a la recepcionista y ella muy amablemente me dijo que esperara unos minutos ya que tenía ahora una reunión con el jefe de cardiología.

No espere mucho, cuando el director salió de su despacho en compañía de un medico quienes se despidieron y se dirigió a mi.

(Conversación en Francés)

-Buenas tardes soy el Dr. Aaron Boissieu dijo extendiéndome la mano

-Buenas tardes soy el Dr. Edward Cullen y mucho gusto de conocer dije estrechando su mano

-El gusto es mio Dr. Cullen pasemos a mi oficina dijo Dr. Aaron Boissieu

-Tome asiento y a que debo su visita dijo Dr. Aaron Boissieu

-Bueno Dr. Boissieu estoy aquí por razones personales y necesito de su ayuda dije

-Dígame de que se trata para ver si le puedo ayudar dijo Dr. Boissieu

-Bueno su jefe de área es mi prometida y quería saber si me podría dar información de donde vive actualmente dije

-Cual la Dra. Swan dijo Dr. Boissieu

-Si, ella misma dije

-Bueno yo no puedo darle información personal de mis empleados dijo Dr. Boissieu

-Por favor, necesito encontrarla dije desesperado

-No le puedo ayudar dijo Dr. Boissieu

-Disculpe Dr. Boissieu pero no conoce al Dr. Carlisle Cullen ¿? Pregunte

-Mmm ¡! – Carlisle Cullen dijo Dr. Boissieu

-Ha si él fue alumno mio oca en Francia cuando estaba en un curso de cardiología dijo Dr. Boissieu con una sonrisa

-bueno él es mi padre dije

-Si es así le daré la dirección de la Dra. Swan dijo Dr. Boissieu

-Cathie, búsqueme la dirección de la Dra. Swan por favor dijo Dr. Boissieu por el intercomunicador

-Bueno muchacho me saludas a tu padre y dile que me gustaría saber de el dijo Dr. Boissieu parándose

-Te dejo pues tengo una cirugía en 10 minutos y ya estoy llegando tarde dijo Dr. Boissieu mientras los dos nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta

-Dr. Boissieu muchas gracias por su ayuda dije

-No hay problema, hasta luego y suerte dijo estrechando mi mano y se fue

Me dirigí donde se encontraba su secretaria, quien me dio la dirección de mi Bella, ya estaba para encontrarla. Salí del hospital con un alivio de que ya estaba cerca de mi Bella.

Viendo la hora me di cuenta que no valía interrumpirla por lo que preferí irme al hotel, mañana la buscaría ya que la secretaria me dijo que los fines de semana no trabajan.

Cuando llegue al hotel la recepcionista me dijo que tengo dos mensajes los cuales uno era de Alice y otro de Esme. Así que después de una ducha y de haber comido vi la hora y no era muy tarde así que llame Alice para que le cuente a todos lo que encontré. Ella me dijo suerte y me amenazo que tenia que llevar a su amiga a EEUU sino que no vuelva.

Con eso me dispuse a dormir.

Me levante muy temprano, desayune y emprendí el camino hacia la casa de mi Bella. Por lo que rente un volvo plateado con GPS incluido. Llegue alrededor de una hora, la cas quedaba un poco en el bosque por lo que se me hizo un poco difícil encontrarla, cuando divise una casa color blanca de dos pisos con grandes ventanales. Me baje del auto y subi los pocos escalones que había. Antes de tocar el timbre estaba nervioso, pero me arme de valor y toque el timbre.

(Conversación en Francés)

-Buenas tardes, en que le puedo ayudar joven dijo una señora un poco mayor

-Buenas tardes, busco a la Dra. Isabella Swan dije

-La señora no se encuentra acaba de salir de paseo con Anthony su hijo dijo la señora

-Su Hijo dije tartamudeando no puedo creer que Bella haya hecho su vida

-Si, su hijo dijo

-Disculpe y su esposo se encuentra dije para comprobar mis sospechas

-No la señora es madre soltera joven dijo la señora con una sonrisa

-Y sabe donde se encuentra dije

-He no le podría decir dijo

-Soy un familiar de América que la viene a visitar dije

-Ha si es así la señora a esta hora se encuentra en el parque que se encuentra cerca de aquí no mas de unos 15 minutos. Dijo la señora

-Muchas gracias y que tenga un lindo día dije y me fui

Y en el auto no podía creer que Bella tenga un hijo y si la señora me dijo que es madre soltera puede que ese niño sea mi hijo. Conduje casi 20 minutos ya que iba -despacio cuando divise el parque estacione el carro y me baje comencé a divagar hasta que la vi sentada bajo un árbol no muy lejos del área de juegos.

Cuando la vi mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, esta mas hermosa que nunca, la maternidad le había asentado muy bien pues su cuerpo estaba con unas curvas de infarto.

Sigilosamente me comencé acercar la vi que comenzó a llorar, quiera agacharme y estrecharla entre mis brazos pero no podía. Así que la vi como ella comenzó a sacarse los audífonos y los dejo a un lado junto a su libro. La vi secarse los ojos debido a las lágrimas.

-Estas muy hermosa dije

Y ella dejo de secarse los ojos y alzo su cabeza y fijo su mirada en mí.

-Edward dijo Bella tartamudeando

Sus ojos se fijaron en mi y nos quedamos con la mirada el uno con el otro.

* * *

**SOLO FALTA UN CAPI OJALA LES GUSTE =)**


	5. EPILOGO

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

**NOTA: PRIMERO ESCUCHEN LA CANCION DE REBELDE - QUE HAY DETRAS =)**

* * *

**EPILOGO **

**BELLA POV**

-Estas muy hermosa dijo Edward

-Edward dije tartamudeando

-Como me encontraste ¿? Dije fijando la mi mirada en la suya

-Tuve que esperar 3 años, Bella para poder encontrarte y ahora me dices ¿Cómo? Dijo Edward aguantando las iras

Estaba a punto de contestarte cuando Anthony se asomo.

-Maman (Mama) dijo Anthony

-Dis-moi mon amour (Dime amor mio) dije acercándome a él y cargándolo en brazos

-Maman, je pourrais acheter une crème glacée (Mama, me podrías comprar un helado) dijo Anthony

-D'accord, mais si vous aimez un certain temps (Esta bien, pero en un rato si amor) dije

Anthony no se había percatado de la presencia de su padre, pues eso era Edward el padre de Anthony, pero no me fije y Anthony fijo su mirada en Edward y los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, ahí me di cuenta que Anthony supo que era su padre.

-Papa dijo Anthony emocionado y lanzándose a los brazos de Edward

-Campeón dijo Edward agarrándolo y abrazándolo

-Te extrañe bastante, mama dijo que estabas de viaje dijo Anthony abrazando a su papa

-Si, campeón estaba de viaje, te pido disculpas dijo Edward fijando su mirada en mi

-No hay problema, papa dijo Anthony mirando a su padre con una sonrisa

-Bueno campeón, anda a jugar mientras mama y yo hablamos y cuando terminemos vamos por un helado inmenso dijo Edward mientras ponía Anthony en el suelo, mi -hijo solo sonrío y salió a jugar en la caja de arena.

-Podemos hablar dijo Edward

-Si, toma asiento dije indicando con mi mano que se siente a lado mio

-Bella, eres absurda no, te fuiste sin decirme nada dijo Edward indignado

-Sabes, Edward no me juzgues bien sabes porque me fui, ibas hacer padre dije comenzándome a enojar

-Sabes, escucha lo que me entere en esta misma semana y ojala me creas dijo Edward.

_Inicio Flash-Back_

_Cuando llegue, me entere que hoy tengo el ala de emergencias así que me dirigía a los cambiadores ya que eran mixtos. Entre y busque la ropa que tenia que ponerme, esta apunto de cambiarme cuando escuche unos cuchicheos y en eso reconocí la voz de Heidi mi ex como no quería toparme me encerré un uno de los cambiadores que había ahí y me que de en silencio._

_- Heidi, ya tranquilízate si dijo Tanya ya que reconocí su voz chillona_

_- Es que no puedo tranquilizarme dijo Heidi cabreada_

_- Muy bien sabemos porque lo esta pero no crees que esta lejos y tienes el camino libre dijo Tanya_

_- Si lo se pero, aunque no es sigue estorbando dijo Heidi _

_- Lo se el plan no sirvió de mucho pero ya no esta aquí y quien sabe donde esta pero no creo que regrese dijo Tanya_

_- Bueno eso si, todo gracias las cotorras de Jessica y Lauren que regaron ese rumor dijo Heidi_

_- Pero hablando enserio Heidi, te acostaste con Edward si o no dijo Tanya_

_- No para nada después de estar bien borracho se quedo dormido dijo Heidi_

_- En serio pero como le hiciste para que te creyera dijo Tanya_

_- Bueno después de quedarse dormido lo desnude por completo y yo hice lo mismo y me quede dormida y al día siguiente deje seña de labial en el cuello de su corbata dijo muy tranquila Heidi_

_- Eres una maestra bueno a lo del rumor de ayude yo de que estabas supuestamente embarazada fue le cereza que le pusimos al pastel, para que Bella se creyera y huyera dijo Tanya_

_- Si, somos unas genias dijo Heidi_

_Me enfurecí tanto que Salí del cubículo de donde estaba y corrí hasta la puerta y le puse el cerrojo._

_- Con que ustedes planearon todo para que Bella se fuera no dije con una ira tremenda._

_- Si y no me arrepiento de nada, por que eres mio dijo Heidi_

_- No soy tuyo y nunca te ame dije _

_- Estas ciego se que me amas dijo Heidi acercándose _

_- No le dije y le tome de las muñecas y la senté en uno de los asientos que había ahí_

_- Ahora me explican bien todo su plan "GENIAS" dije la ultima palabra haciendo comillas._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Después de que Edward, me haya contado como se entero y darme cuenta que fui una estúpida y dejarme manipular por un par de arpías.

-Edward, lo siento pero entiéndeme como lo pase yo, saber que el amor de tu vida te engaño y todavía que fue con su ex duele y parte el corazón en mil pedazos dije al borde de la lagrimas

-Lo siento, pero los dos hemos caído en una trampa dijo Edward cogiendo mi cara con sus dos manos y limpiándome las lagrimas que comenzaron a salir

-Bella, te amo y no he podido olvidarte estas muy clavada en mi corazón cosa que no me arrepiento dijo Edward y después de aquella palabras me beso un beso que esta lleno de ternura y que poco a poco se volvió en un beso lleno de necesidad y apasionado.

Edward bajo sus mano por mis costados y la puso en mi cintura y yo puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y acariciando su cabello que me vuelve loca. Pero nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Edward, te amo dijo con una sonrisa

-Y yo a ti amor mio dijo Edward

Anthony es nuestro hijo tienes 3 años y me entere que estaba embarazada un mes después de estar aquí dije

-Decir es fruto de la noche que te fuiste dijo Edward

-Si, es igual a ti dije

-No, igual que su madre dijo Edward dándome un casto beso en los labios

Después de eso y conversar de un sin numero de cosas Anthony se nos unió, recogimos todo y salimos a una heladería donde Edward le compro un helado.

Un mes se quedo Edward en Francia, llamo a Carlisle a que le de licencia para tomarse sus merecidas vacaciones en ese mes, volvimos a estar juntos hicimos el amor en el cual quede embarazada por segunda vez. Cuando se lo dije a Edward estaba eufórico.

Después de que Edward se enterara que estaba embarazada, comenzamos los tramites para mi traslado a EEUU con todo la casa la íbamos a dejar para pasar vacaciones ya que hay es donde creció Anthony.

Justo cuando llegamos a New York noes enteramos que Ross ya estaba en labor de parto. A la final los gemelos eran igual a su padre, Emmet estaba eufórico y a terrado a la vez ya que desde pequeñitos eran inquietos os igual que él.

Alice a penas me vio se me lanzo a mis brazos me abrazo fuerte y lloro, ella tenia mas o menos entre 4 a 5 meses de embarazo y se la veía hermosa.

Mis padres como mis suegros me abrazaron fuerte y estaban felices que ya eran abuelos tres veces ya que mis padres querían a Ross como una hija más.

Tan alegría y el vuela y el cambio de horario hizo que me desmaye después que desperté todos estaban felices ya que Edward les dijo que estaba embarazada.

Cuando me levante, Ross ya era mama cuando me vio me regaño, pero vio a mi pequeño Anthony se le quito todas la iras y saludo a su sobrino, Anthony estaba emocionado de conocer a sus tíos y abuelos y primos. Y más feliz porque iba tener una hermanita.

Tuvimos que vender uno de los dos departamentos que teníamos, Edward dijo que vendamos el mio y el de él le dejemos ya que estaba cerca a la universidad para darle Anthony cuando estudie, cosa que estada de acuerdo.

Así que decidimos comprar una casa en la misma zona en la que estaban las casas de nuestra familia.

**5 AÑOS DESPUES**

Estaba viendo unos álbumes de fotografías y me deje llevar por los recuerdos. En estos 5 años pasaron cosas grandiosas.

Estábamos en el cumpleaños numero 4 de Anthony cuando Alice rompió fuente corrimos todo al hospital definitivamente Alice en la hora del parto era un tigre. Jasper se desmayo. Pero tuvieron a su querida Carlie.

Los gemelos ya tenían 5 meses y eran muy traviesos, Emmet esta loco. En cambio mis padres y mis suegros estaban felices ser abuelos. En cambio yo en ese entonces estaba de 5 mese de embarazo. Y Edward como Anthony me cuidaba demasiado.

Ahora ya 5 años después

Tengo a mi Rennesme quien tiene 4 años y mi Anthony con sus 8 años. Edward y yo nos casamos un mes después de que nuestra Rennesme. La boda fue sencilla pero única. Nuestros hijos con sus primos eran inseparables. Los gemelos Alex y Emmet son los más traviesos pero así Emmet se desvive por ellos. Jasper es feliz con su Carlie y emocionado con el segundo embarazo de Alice que espera un niño.

Todos somos felices en eso no hay duda, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado los hemos superado muy bien.

Había cerrado el Álbum y me dirigía a guárdalo en la estantería de libros del despacho de nuestra casa.

Edward fue a dejar a los niños a casa de los Abuelos ya que se iban a quedar todos los niños haya. Estaba poniendo el álbum cuando vi un estuche de un disco cuando vi, no lo podía creer era del grupo mexicano Rebelde del cual se desprende la canción QUE HAY DETRÁS.

Me dirigí al ordenador y lo coloque y comenzó a sonar:

Pensando en ti...

puedo ver el matiz,

y el reflejo de mi de depresión

puedo ver el perfil

del fantasma que hay en mi interior

y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir

y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti

y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin

porque me asusta descifrar

qué habrá detrás de ti

Qué hay detrás

de una lágrima

qué hay detrás

de la fragilidad

qué hay detrás

del último adiós

qué hay detrás

cuando acaba el amor

qué hay detrás...

Puedo ver desde aquí mis recuerdos persiguiéndote

puedo ver el perfil de mi sombra sobre la pared

y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir

y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti

y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin

porque me asusta decifrar

qué habrá detrás de ti

Qué hay detrás

de una lágrima

qué hay detrás

de la fragilidad

qué hay detrás

del último adiós

que hay detras

cuando acaba el amor

qué hay detrás

qué hay detrás

qué hay detrás

qué hay detrás

(qué habré detrás de ti)

Qué hay detrás

de una lágrima

qué hay detrás

de la fragilidad

qué hay detrás

del último adiós

qué hay detrás

cuando acaba el amor

qué hay detrás...

qué hay detrás...

qué hay detrás...

qué hay detrás...

Estaba en frente de la ventana viendo el atardecer cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Amor, esa canción refleja por lo que hemos pasado dijo Edward poniendo su mentón en mi hombro

-Si, amor dice por lo que hemos pasado dije limpiándome una lágrima que salió de mi ojo.

-TE AMO Y ME HAS HECHO EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO dijo Edward

-Y YO TAMBIEN TE AMO ME HAS HECHO LA MUJER MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO dije dándome la vuelta para estar frente a él y lo bese un beso en que demuestra todo lo que siento por el.

Después del beso seguimos viendo el atardecer un atardecer que promete unos futuros felices juntos como familia.

(= FIN =)

* * *

**BUENO CHICAS LA ESTA HISTORIA SE ACABO JIJI =)**

**PERO BUENO AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO MIS HISTORIA Y QUIENES LA HAYAN PUESTO COMO FAVORITA**

**Y AGRADEZCO A ESTAS PERSONITAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO UN REVIEWS:**

**- Lady Alizee : GRAX POR TU COMENTARIO Y LO VOY A TOMAR MUY ENCUENTA Y SI NO ES MOLESTIA ME PODRIAS RECOMENDAR UNA BETA**

**- janalez : ME DA GUSTO QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA**

**- LoreMolina: BUENO TU COMENT ERA MUY ACERTADO =)**

**- Maiisa: BUENO AQUI ESTA EL FIN ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE =)**

**- darky1995: SI FUE MENTIRA =) **

**- Maiisa : A LA FINAL NO LA ENGAÑO =)**

**- Mayra Coronado: PUES AQUI TIENES EL FIN OJALA TE GUSTE =)**

**BUENO GRACIAS Y OJALA LES GUSTE ESTE FIN PERO IGUAL AGAMELO SABER BESOS Y LA MI OTRA HISTORIA ACTULIZO EL PROXIMO FIN DE SEMANA =) **

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS =)**

**ATT. QUIIN **


End file.
